Trop amoureux pour toi
by morora
Summary: [AnCafe] BouKanon Bou présente son nouveau petit copain à Kanon , se dernier réagit étrangement mal. Mais que va t'il naitre de cette dispute?...


**Trop amoureux pour toi...**

**personnages:** Ancafe, allusion à Ryohei (ex Ayabie)

**Couple:** Bou (guitariste, petit Bou de chou blond ressemblant étrangement à bulle des supernana) et Kanon (bassiste, beau brun ténébreux)

**Auteur :** morora

**rating:** PG-13 (pour le premier chapitre)

**disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.

**note de l'auteur:** Désolé d'avoir massacré la personalité des personnes exsistantes ayant inspirés ce ramassi d'anerie, désolé pour mes fautes d'orthographes! Je sais que mes textes ne sont pas d'une grande qualité, je m'en excuse!

**résumé:** Bou présente sont nouveau petit copain à Kanon. Et toute la rancoeur et la colere de se dernier se verra explosé à la figure du pauvre Bou qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Les deux hommes découvre leurs sentiments a l'egard de l'autre.

* * *

_POV Bou, enfin ses pensées_

Pourquoi ? Kanon pourquoi tu me regarde de cette façon ! Pourquoi se dégoût ! Tu devrais être heureux pour moi ! Quel égoïste tu fais ! Sous tes airs de gentil, d'ami serviable tu ne penses qu'a ton bonheur personnel !

Tu dois être bien malsain pour jalouser ma relation amoureuse ! Tu … tu m'as tellement blessé ! Je veux oublier oublier ce jour si lointain, pourquoi j'y repense maintenant! Cela faisait si longtemps, j'ai si mal…rien que d'y repenser ! Mais jamais ça jamais je ne retomberais amoureux de toi Kanon ! L'amour a sens unique c'est pas pour moi ! Je ne mérite pas ça ! Tu m'as tellement fait souffrir. Encore maintenant lorsque j'y repense !

Depuis quand Kanon nous pète un plomb ? Je l'ai jamais vu s'énerver et là il me crie dessus ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer ses paroles sont si violentes, sa voix est posée pourtant elle me blesse tellement, tellement pourquoi ? Je ne te comprends plus c'est si loin de ton attitude habituelle ! Soudain tu me balances les pires immondices à la tronche ! Je t'ai rien fait merde ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrait t'engueuler ! Oui c'est ridicule mais oui si j'en avais le courage je te reprocherais de ne m'avoir jamais aimer comme je t'aimais ! Oui je te reprocherais de n'être qu'un ami, qu'un confident, qu'un collègue, de n'être que le seul qui me comprend ! Oui je te reprocherais tes meilleures qualités car pour moi se sont aussi tes pires défauts !

Tu parts en claquant la porte. Je m'écroule sur un canapé mes jambes ne peuvent plus me portées. Je me remémore la scène qui vient de se dérouler, j'ai mal :

FLASH BACK

Bou venait de présenter son nouveau petit copain à ses 3 amis. Cela faisait longtemps que Bou n'avait pas eu de relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un, car son ex n'était autre que Teruki le batteur du groupe. Ils s'étaient séparés au bout de 6 ans de relation. Bou avait eu du mal à s'en remettre mais il savait qu'au final se n'était pas plus mal car sa relation avec Teruki s'était dégradé a un tel point qu'ils ne pouvaient même plus travaillé ensemble, le groupe était au bord de la séparation.

Le jeune homme avec lequel sortait Bou était tout bonnement parfait... Il avait de l'allure, il semblait riche et aimable, physiquement il se défendait, bien que se ne soit pas une gravure de mode non plus, sa voix était douce et il allait vraiment bien avec Bou.

Teruki et Miku était vraiment ravis que leur ami se soit trouvé quelqu'un de convenable et qui s'occuperais bien de lui.Cependant, bien que Kanon soit resté très poli comme à son habitude dans son regard on voyait qu'il y avait un problème : ça ne ressemblait ni à de la jalousie ni à de l'envie…s'était plutôt une sorte de dégoût haineux, une colère sourde semblait gronder en lui.

Le dîner se passa normalement, on parlait boulot, films, musique, jeux vidéo, et autres sujets banals.Mais Kanon lui restait silencieux, il observait la scène comme s'il avait été devant sa télé. Bou fut un peu vexé de cette attitude, mais il se dit qu'il devait avoir un accès de timidité ou de fatigue.

Avant le dessert, Kanon s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes, au bout de 15 minutes Bou s'inquiéta et alla voir (nda : s'il était pas tombé dans le trou ! muahaha ok je sort…) s'il avait un souci. Les WC étaient situé à l'opposé de l'appartement.

_J'oubliais de préciser que les 3 amis de Bou avaient été conviés dans l'appartement luxueux et gigantesque de Yuki, le petit ami de Bou._

Le jeune blond alla frapper à la porte des toilettes ou s'était enfermé Kanon.

-« Kanon-san ça va ? On t'attend pour le dessert ! » Dit il d'un ton enjoué

Sur ce Kanon ouvrit la porte, il avait les yeux baissé d'une voix calme et posée il répondit à Bou :

- « Ca va mais je suis désoler je vais rentrer chez moi. »

-« Mais pourquoi, il y a un problème ? » Kanon restait tête baissée ce qui inquiéta Bou

-« Regardes moi. Enfin qu'est ce qui se passe le dîner ne te plait pas ? » Le questionna t'il.

Kanon leva la tête très lentement et lorsqu'il fit face à Bou il le regarda d'une facon horriblement hautaine et blessante.

-« Je t'en supplie tais toi avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je regrette ! » Dit il d'une voix froide.

-« hein ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? » La voix de Bou était tremblante, il était vraiment retourné par le ton et les paroles de son amis. S'était très loin de son caractère.

-« la ferme ! Tu m'énerves ! » Le blond crut sentir un courant glacé couler le long de son dos, s'infiltrant en lui pour lui geler le sang.Ses paroles avaient été si dures si coupantes ! Et injustifié pour le moment. Bou reprit contenance et réagis après que les quelques secondes d'étonnement soient passées.

-« mais qu'est ce qui te prend ! Je ne t'ai rien fait alors je t'interdis de m'insulter gratuitement ! Tu as un problème avec moi ? … (Blanc) oooh je vois tu as un problème avec Yuki s'est ça ? »

-« la ferme ! Tu me dégoûtes oui tu me répugne tout simplement ! » Répondit il en quittant la pièce. Mais Bou réagit assez vite pour le retenir par le bras et le poussé contre le mur.

-« Là il faut que tu m'expliques ! Je te dégoûte ?

-« j'ai pas envie de m'énerver plus que je le suis alors laisse moi partir et oublies moi pendant quelques temps ! » cracha t'il avec empressement

-« YA UN MOMENT OU FAUT ARRETER DE SE FOUTTRE DE MOI ! Pour la 246ieme fois : c'est quoi le problème ! »

-« ton attitude ! Voila le problème. »

-« mon attitude ? Mais j'ai rien changé à mon attitude, je suis le même qu'hier ! Pourquoi subitement j'aurais changé ? »

-« Oh mais tu n'a pas changer c'est bien ce que j'ai constater ce soir ! Tu ne te rend pas compte tu te fait du mal à toi même à te comporter ainsi. Ca en devient ridicule, Bou tu es ridicule ! Voila ! »

Bou cligna des yeux il avait du mal à encaisser ce que venait de lui dire Kanon, à vrai dire il avait du mal à suivre les pensée du brun. Il ne comprenait ni où il voulait en venir, ni la raison de sa colère.

-« ridicule ? » l'interrogea Bou

Kanon fit un rictus méprisant (nda : ce qui en lui va vraiiiiment pas je pense) et ris méchamment.

-« c'est tout a fait ça. Tu ne vois pas que ton copain te prend pour un gigolo ! Il va te traiter encore plus mal que Teruki ! »

-« Kanon tu n'es qu'un connard ! Tu es obligé de tout gâcher, tu m'as toujours soutenu mais en réalité c'est ça que tu pensais de moi ? Là, je vis enfin une histoire sérieuse avec quelqu'un qui m'aime et qui peut me donner tout ce que je veux dans la vie, et toi tu sort des conneries pareils ! Tu es jaloux des relations amoureuses des autres, tous simplement car toi tu n'as jamais rien réussi ! Tu ne connais même pas ton orientation sexuelle ! Tu te rends compte ? Alors ne vient pas me critiquer ! » Le guitariste était au bord des larmes et la colère lui avait fait prendre une teinte plus proche de celle d'une tomate que de celle d'un homme.

-« j'ai jamais dit que j'était parfait. Ne changes pas de sujet ! Tu me fais bien rire ! Une relation sérieuse tu dis ? Ouvre les yeux. Personne ne peut être aussi parfait qu'il le prétend.

-« Tu bases tes critiques sur des suppositions et des apparences ? »

-« Non évidemment ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure… ce mec veut tester un travelo kawaii. Il se demande comment ça fait ! Bien sur si ça lui plait il va rester quelques temps avec toi …mais un jour il se lassera de sa jolie poupée blonde. »

CLAC ! Bou était réellement blesser et énerver par le comportement du brun, la baffe était partie toute seule. Il ne voulait pas entendre les ignominies que lui criait Kanon. L'avait il vraiment traité de « travelo » alors s'était ça l'image qu'il avait de lui, …10 ans d'amitié détruit en 10 minutes ! Kanon n'avait même pas touché à sa joue rougi il se contentait de fixé Bou.

-« Là tu es allé trop loin Kanon ! Je ne te comprends plus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode ! Depuis quand tu me déteste autant ! Hein ? Réponds moi ! Depuis toujours tu te fous de ma gueule ! Tu doit bien rigolé en m'entendant déblatérer ma vie de « travelo », ne ? »

-« je tient a éclaircir a point … On ne peut être déçu que par une personne en qui on avait confiance et en qui l'on tient vraiment, non ? Bou si je m'énerve c'est que ça en vaut la peine ! Peut être que j'y vais un peu fort mais c'est le fond de ma penser ! J'en ai marre de te voir répéter les mêmes putains d'erreurs ! »

-« qu'est ce que tu raconterais pas comme connerie pour te déculpabilisé ! Je ne te pensais pas comme ça ! Les mêmes erreurs, je suis curieux sur ce point. Explique ! » Le ton de Bou était devenu vraiment très désagréable, il crachait ses mots et son regard n'avait jamais été si haineux.

-« tu était amoureux de Teruki n'est ce pas ? (_Bou hocha la tête_) lui aussi , au début mais très vite vous tourniez en rond , sans vous rendre compte que vous n'étiez plus que de simple amis , enfin …simple ! C'est la que il y a un bugs ! Il restait avec toi pour le cul ! C'est peut être cru ce que je dis mais c'est vrai. Et toi tu restais avec lui uniquement car tu avais peur de te retrouver seul ! Aujourd'hui le schéma est le même : Tu est amoureux mais tu as surtout besoin d'affection. Mais je crois que tu mélanges affection et baise ! C'est pas parce qu'il te baise qu'il t'aime !

-« Tu…Tu ne connais rien de notre histoire à moi et Yuki ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu l'as vu 5 minutes et ça y ai tu te permet de juger ma vie ! Je fais ce que je veux. t'es personnes pour moi, ok ? Tu n'es plus personne !

-« réfléchis tout de même: qui te connaît le mieux ? »

- « regardes ta vie pitoyable avant de critiquer la mienne ! »

-« ne soit pas si puéril ! Je crois qu'on a rien à ajouter ! »

-« oh attend si une dernière question « monsieur je sais tout sur la vie des gens » (Bou le gros gamin) : je t'ai soit disant déçu, ça j'ai suivis mais je te dégoûte ? Je sens que je vais regretter ma question mais avant de définitivement t'oublier je préfère savoir. »

-« oh j'ai juste l'impression que tu aimes te faire traiter comme une merde par les mecs ! Je pensais pas avoir un ami gigolo…Je n'ai jamais penser ça de toi, mais aujourd'hui permet moi de douter fortement de ta pseudo naïveté ! Tu mérite mieux il me semble mais bon si cela te convient. »

-« VAS TE FAIRE FOUTTRE ! Tu ne sais rien ! Rien du tout ! Maintenant barres toi…Tu as gâché bien des choses avec quelques paroles…et ne redit surtout pas que tu me connaît bien …tu ne sait rien…enfin du moins pas l'essentiel. » Le pauvre Blond avait tant crié que la fin de sa phrase était devenu un murmure.

Kanon quitta le couloir, il passa devant la salle à manger où Miku le regardait complètement éberlué, ils n'avaient pas entendu la dispute, juste des cris et des pleurs. Yuki ne s'était pas plus inquiété que ça en revanche. Kanon prit sa veste et claqua la porte ; Bou l'entendis de la chambre où il était et cela le fit sursauter. Il commença alors à pleurer de facon très violente.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

_Miku se leva de table :_

-« je vais rattraper Kanon, je vais voir ce qui c'est passé !...Yuki tu pourrais peu être allé voir Bou, je pense qu'il ne doit pas être bien » dit il avec un sous entendu de reproche dans la voix.

-« Pas de problème hum je comptait y aller ! Mais juste comme ça : Ils s'engueulent souvent ? »

-« Jamais, jamais je n'ai entendu Kanon s'énerver où même craquer comme il vient de le faire. Il a du se passer un truc sérieux ! Vraiment se sont de très bons amis en temps normal ! » Intervint Teruki

-« oh je vois,… bon je vais rejoindre Bou »dit Yuki en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Miku sorti de l'appartement, et descendit dans la rue. Evidemment aucune trace de Kanon. Il avait repéré en venant dans le quartier qu'il y avait un parc pas loin, Kanon y était a coup sur.

Miku escalada la barrière et repéra une forme sombre dans la lumière du lampadaire.Le bassiste était là, assis sur un banc, une cigarette aux lèvres. Miku s'approcha et vis que Kanon pleurait silencieusement.

-« Miku, tu feras ton bon samaritain une autre fois, laisse moi ! » dit il d'une voix très basse, presque inaudible.

-« Ne sois pas stupide. Je vous connaît trop bien vous deux ! Vous gardez tout enfouis en vous, sa sort jamais et même quand sa sort comme aujourd'hui et ben ça sort pas vraiment c'est que du non dit et du mensonge (Miku qui s'embrouille dans ses explications). Alors évidemment après vous gardez vos frustrations, vous êtes là comme des cons, et vous souffrez encore plus ! »

-« je n'ai rien a dire, je me expliqué avec lui, c'est tout il n'y avait aucun non-dit »

-« aucun non-dit ! Tu te fous de moi combien je paris que tu ne lui a pas dit que sa fait 10 ans que t'es fou amoureux de lui, hein ! »

Un grand silence s'installa on n'entendait que le bruit sourd de la ville, ainsi que le son que faisait Kanon en rejetant la fumée. (nda:Tchou tchou ! XD je sors…)

Le brun ris d'un rire jaune et secoua la tête d'un air faussement amusé.

-« Bien sur, t'es fou ou quoi ! Pour le coup il va vraiment me prendre pour un dégénéré. »

-« Au moins il comprendrait peut être mieux tes réactions. »

-« A quoi bon ! Il m'a toujours vu comme son ami. Dix ans d'amitié ce n'est pas rien ! Je me met a sa place si tu venait a me faire une déclaration d'amour je serais sérieusement flippé ! »

-« ah ah bien sur ! Mais c'est différent. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose d'ambiguë entre lui et toi. »

-« pourtant je n'ai jamais laissé rien transparaître … appart… cette fois…mais il a du oublier depuis le temps ! »

-« c'est possible. Sérieusement Kanon après la dispute d'aujourd'hui je ne suis pas sur qu'il te reparlera un jour alors autant joué le tout pour le tout et lui dire, tu te sentira libéré !

-« comment tu peux le savoir qu'il m'en voudra a vie tu n'a rien entendu ! De plus je compte bien ne plus le voir moi aussi il me dégoûte vraiment trop son attitude me … je n'est pas de mot, j'ai tant de peine pour lui ! J'essaye de le protéger comme je peux mais non toujours il recommence les mêmes erreurs. Je pense qu'il se plait comme ça alors je préfère le laisser avant de trop souffrir à le voir ainsi.

-« Kanon-kun, rien que le fait que tu lui ai crié dessus doit l'avoir carrément traumatisé ! Je pense que tu n'imagine pas a quel point tu l'as blesser, en plus tu me fait peur la qu'est ce que tu lui a dit ? Tu lui a dit qu'il te dégoûtait ? » Dit il d'un air choqué

-« han je lui ai vraiment dit le fond de ma penser vois tu !» Il écrasa sa cigarette au sol et laissa le mégot dans le sable. « Il m'énerve tellement à s'autodétruire, il ne vaut pas la peine que je me donne pour taire mes sentiments ! «

-« justement ! Il ne peut pas comprendre Kanon si tu ne lui dis rien !

-« mais je m'en fous qu'il comprennent ou pas ! Ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit heureux !Si tu veux vraiment savoir je suis allé jusqu'à le traité de gigolo…

-« Oula euh tu pourrait me raconter exactement la scène ?

-« p'tite commère vas ! Je lui ai dit qu'il devait aimé se faire maltraité par les hommes, que ce qu'il ne comprenait pas s'était que on restait avec lui pour le cul mais que lui l'ignorait car il recherchait de l'affection. Mais …mais il ne se rend pas compte tout ses hommes avec qui il est sorti ne l'aimait même pas, il ne prêtait aucune attention à lui. »

-« ahaha et toi évidemment tu pourrait lui donner mieux que personne cette affection !

-« ce soir j'ai enfin compris qu'en réalité il se foutait qu'on l'aime vraiment ou pas il a juste besoin de quelqu'un même si il n'est pas totalement heureux ! Le jour où il se rendra compte que son copain est hétéro et qu'il a juste prit Bou pour quelques temps ! Notre petit blond ne fera comme si de rien était et continuera à faire sa pute !

-« La Kanon je te trouve injuste ! Tu es trop dur avec lui. Il n'y peu rien il se contente de ce qu'il trouve, qu'est ce que tu croit que l'homme parfait vas tomber du ciel ! »

-« je veux bien qu'il n'est pas de chance en amour, mais il s'obstine a faire de mauvais choix ! Tu te souviens de Ryohei ? »

-« Euh oui amis enfin ils sont vraiment pas longtemps resté ensemble. C'est un de tes amis, non ? »

-« Oui, Ryohei avait carrément flashé sur Bou ! Evidement j'étais un peu jaloux mais Ryohei était amoureux de Bou, réellement ! Au bout d'une semaine Bou l'a largué en prétendant qu'il n'avait rien en commun ! Et je te jure que pourtant ils s'entendait a merveilles mais Bou m'avait a l'époque confié qu'il avait peur et qu'il se sentait mal a l'aise et qu'en plus il n'avait toujours pas fait l'amour ensemble.

Je crois tout simplement qu'il n'était pas amoureux et qu'il ne se sentait pas « protéger » par Ryohei du fait qu'il soit plutôt féminin lui aussi ! Mais tout de même les suivant et les précèdent ne l'aimaient clairement pas ! Je n'y comprend rien …j'en conclu qu'il veux qu'on l'aime pour son cul et pas pour lui. Alors je n'en pense pas avoir de chance ! Le pire c'est qu'il se fait du mal ! »

-« j'ai eu un peu du mal a suivre mais l'essentiel j'ai compris ! Kanon : Bou a peur de l'amour tout simplement …c'est bête mais c'est comme ça. Il ne l'a jamais connu, ou peut être que si mais il a été déçu et il en veut plus revivre ça ! Je n'en sais rien c'est toi son grand confident !

-ah il ne m'a jamais paru réellement amoureux ! Accro oui mais l'amour je ne pense pas.J'en ai marre de parler de lui la ! Je veux juste l'oublier … »

-« l'oublier ! Ah tu n'y arrivera pas ne sois pas bête tu vas faire quoi maintenant, je te signale qu'on fait parti d'un groupe tu le verra forcement. »

-« Miku … je vais quitté le groupe… »

-« TU QUOI ! Ça va trop loin vos conneries ! Merde ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va se remettre de ton départ ! Les fans se désintéresserons en plus tu es notre principal compositeur et notre arrangeur ! Tu vas tous nous couler! »

-« ne dit pas de bêtises, le groupe s'en remettra les fans aussi ! Je ne quitte pas la musique, Ryohei m'a proposé de reformer un groupe avec lui. »

-« oh je rêve c'est trop facile ! Les deux meilleurs compositeurs du milieu indies dans un même groupe ! Et l'amitié tu oublies aussi ! »

-« je n'ai jamais dit que je vous quittais vous, je quitte juste le groupe… »

-« tu l'aimes tant que ça ? »

-« Je pars en week-end chez mes parents pour 5 jours, j'ai besoin de repartir à 0. »

-« réfléchis bien, je t'en supplie… » Gémit-il. Miku se leva et reparti.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1

* * *

_alors? pour l'instant vous en pensez quoi? _

_Je l'ai écrit à la vas vite alors bon je m'attend pas à des miracles!_

_Je pense qu'il y aura encore un ou deux chapitres._


End file.
